St-Valentin et nouilles aux légumes
by Maerie17
Summary: Un nouveau monde accueillant, un peu trop rose au goût de Kurogane, un paradis aux yeux de Fye. Et la plume qui se cache quelque part dans ce fouillis. Mais sont-ils les seuls à la chercher? Et les deux hommes finiront-ils par avoir ce fameux dîner? Spécial St-Valentin d'été !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous :)! Après plusieurs mois, voici enfin ma 2****e**** fic! C'est un projet que j'ai commencé en février et qui était supposé être prêt pour la St-Valentin (évidemment, on est presque en juillet et j'ai toujours pas terminé). Le style est assez différent de ma 1****ère**** fic, qui était plus sobre et sérieuse, et dans celle-ci j'ai essayé (je dis bien ''essayé'') de mettre un peu d'humour :) alors voilà, j'espère que vous allez apprécier!**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (sauf un certain Carlos) sont aux talentueuses Clamp! L'histoire se passe quelque part entre Ôto et Acid Tokyo, et dans l'optique qu'aucun des quatre héros ne connaissait la St-Valentin ^^**

o0o

- Qui c'est ce ''Valentin''?

Un monde en apparence accueillant, qui ressemblait vaguement au Japon de Yûko, dans lequel ils avaient par hasard atterri un 14 février. Des coeurs rouges et des guirlandes roses et blanches ornaient toutes les fenêtres et tous les commerces. Commerces qui, d'ailleurs, semblaient en pleine expansion du marché des roses et du chocolat. Mais aucun de nos héros n'avait connu cette fête dans son monde, et c'était donc pour eux un mystère que la Saint-Valentin.

- En fait, monsieur Kurogane, mon père m'a appris que dans certaines religions, les saints sont des personnes décédées que l'on vénère, pour une raison ou une autre. Ce sont souvent des gens qui ont été des martyres, dit doctement Shaolan.

- Ça a effectivement dû être un sacré martyr de vivre dans un monde si… rose bonbon, soupira Kurogane, écoeuré. Il fixait la vitrine d'une boutique d'ours en peluche, qui tenaient chacun un petit coeur pour l'occasion.

- En tout cas, ils doivent l'aimer beaucoup ce saint, pour mettre autant de coeurs partout! dit naïvement Sakura.

- Oh là lààà regardez ça, des petits oursons avec des coeurs! C'est trop mignon!

Sakura, Shaolan et Kurogane s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent derrière eux. Fye était presque en extase devant la vitrine des ours en peluche. Kurogane, découragé quoique pas tellement surpris, soupira encore une fois.

- Allez viens, il faut trouver une place où dormir.

- Mais Kuro-chan, je veux acheter un petit nounours! Le petit blanc, là, avec un cœur rose! C'est le plus joli! Tu l'entends, il est en train de me dire ''Achète-moi Fye, achètes-moii!''.

- Non, ça ce sont les voix dans ta tête, rectifia Kurogane.

- Si vous voulez monsieur Fye, nous reviendrons plus tard, s'il nous reste de l'argent et s'il ne fait pas nuit. En fait, on ne sait pas si la monnaie qu'on possède a une quelconque valeur dans ce monde, alors si on est pauvres, il vaut économiser autant que possible, précisa aimablement Shaolan, toujours aussi utile.

Fye fit une moue déçue mais approuva tout de même le jeune homme, jeta un dernier regard aux peluches puis se remit en marche. Il resta silencieux les quelques minutes suivantes, mais ne cessait de regarder partout autour de lui. Kurogane l'observait du coin de l'oeil: le magicien semblait vraiment fasciné par ce monde. C'était en fait un des rares mondes qui avait semblé rendre Fye si enthousiaste. Kurogane sourit. Au moins pour cela, il devrait peut-être dire un petit merci à ce fameux ''Valentin''.

Finalement, après avoir demandé des indications à quelques passants, les compagnons arrivèrent à un hôtel. C'était un bel endroit, plus luxueux que bien des auberges où ils avaient logé. Ils avaient d'abord craint ne pas avoir assez d'argent pour se payer des chambres dans cet endroit, mais par chance, la monnaie qu'ils avaient était similaire à celle du monde précédent, et ils détenaient une bonne petite somme avec eux.

- Deux chambres avec lits séparés, s'il-vous-plaît, demanda Kurogane à la jeune femme de la réception.

- Bien sûr, un instant.

Pendant que la demoiselle consultait son ordinateur, les compagnons de voyage observèrent les lieux : à gauche se trouvait une grande porte vitrée derrière laquelle on pouvait voir le restaurant de l'hôtel, et à droite, près des fenêtres, il y avait quelques fauteuils à l'air très confortables et de gros pots de plantes vertes. Une banderole de cœurs était suspendue au-dessus de la réception, qui n'avait pas été épargnée par la folie rose de cette journée.

- Hey, chuchota Fye en se penchant à l'oreille de Kurogane, on dirait la fille de la réception à Ôto(1)!

- Oui oui je sais, tais-toi un peu, ça va paraître louche si elle t'entend, répondit rapidement Kurogane, ayant reconnu la réceptionniste et aussi passablement troublé de sentir le souffle chaud de son compagnon sur sa joue.

L'instant d'après, la femme leur annonça qu'il ne restait qu'une chambre avec lits séparés.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle, j'ai une chambre comme avez demandé pour seulement deux d'entre vous. Par contre, je peux vous obtenir une deuxième chambre avec un lit format queen, assez grand pour deux personnes.

- Bon.. C'est d'accord, soupira Kurogane. On prend ça. Merci.

Ils obtinrent donc les deux chambres, se séparèrent les clés et se préparèrent à monter.

- Vous savez, vous avez quand même de la chance, leur dit alors la jeune femme. Réussir à trouver des chambres d'hôtel non-louées le jour de la Saint-Valentin, ça peut être assez compliqué! dit-elle avec un petit rire.

Kurogane ne comprit pas vraiment l'allusion et fit simplement :''Hm.. Ouais, merci'', puis ils montèrent à l'étage. Sakura, Shaolan et Mokona – qui, étrangement, dormait profondément depuis leur arrivée dans ce monde - avaient leur chambre au 3e étage, et Fye et Kurogane avaient la leur au 4e. Kurogane avait insisté pour avoir la chambre avec le lit queen, car il ne voulait pas que la princesse et le gamin dorment dans le même lit. À leur âge, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait leur passer par la tête comme expériences.

o0o

- Oh wow, Kuro-pon, viens voir ça! C'est trop mignon!

- Oh mon Dieu, répondit lentement ce dernier, scandalisé.

Fye et Kurogane avaient ouvert la porte de leur chambre, et avaient trouvé, sur leur lit, des dizaines de pétales de roses rouges, ainsi qu'un panier rempli de chocolats en forme de coeurs. Aux quatre coins de la chambre se trouvaient des chandeliers prêts à être allumés pour créer une ambiance plus intimiste. Sur la table en face du lit se trouvait une bouteille de champagne soigneusement placée dans un seau rempli de glace. Et la cerise sur le gâteau fut quand Kurogane, prit d'un soudain pressentiment, alla ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet et y trouva un kit assez généreux pour quiconque souhaitait passer une nuit échevelée.

- Je commence vraiment à douter que ce Valentin ait été un saint, dit-il, suspicieux.

- On s'en fout! Goûte ce chocolat, c'est délicieux! dit joyeusement Fye, que le décor ambiant ne semblait nullement perturber.

- Arrête, tu sais que j'aime pas ça.

Mais déjà Fye ne l'écoutait plus, il s'était couché sur le lit et jouait avec les pétales de roses, en les faisant voler dans les airs. Kurogane l'observait. Les pétales s'envolaient, puis retombaient lentement à côté de Fye.

- C'est... plus joyeux que de la neige, non? dit alors le blond en baissant la voix, un sourire paisible au visage.

Kurogane baissa les yeux. Il ignorait une bonne partie du passé de Fye, mais il savait que cela avait un rapport avec un monde froid et enneigé. Et un homme, aussi. Un homme qui, même s'il ne le connaissait pas, lui donnait envie de grogner à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Parce qu'il avait visiblement fait du mal à Fye, beaucoup de mal. Parce qu'il avait été assez près de lui pour qu'il en souffre encore.

C'était les rares choses que Kurogane avait compris des sous-entendus du mage. Et à chaque fois que ces sous-entendus revenaient, Kurogane se surprenait de moins en moins du pincement au coeur qui le prenait lorsqu'il songeait à Fye avec cette autre personne. Il avait bien fallu qu'il se l'admette.

- Kuro-chan?

Cet appel le tira de sa réflexion.

- Quoi?

- J'ai faim, dit Fye, qui avait arrêté de sourire et le fixait innocemment en jouant avec un pétale. Tu voudrais bien qu'on dîne ensemble? Ici?

Kurogane, surpris, le regarda avec curiosité.

- Mais.. Il n'y a rien à manger ici! Le restaurant est au rez-de-chaussée, on l'a vu en entrant.

- Bah, y'a le service d'étage! dit alors Fye en sautant du lit, un grand sourire revenu sur son visage. Et on a déjà l'alcool pour aller avec!

Il s'empara alors d'un dépliant qui se trouvait sur la commode en face du lit, juste à côté du champagne, puis se mit à parcourir le menu.

- Voyons... Linguines carbonara, pennes au poulet, pizza grecque, nouilles aux légumes... Je ne connais pas la moitié des trucs qui sont là-dessus, dit-il en se grattant la tête.

- Le service d'étage? Mais c'est quoi ce truc? demanda Kurogane, largué.

- Eh bien tu sais, l'hôtel où l'on était dans le dernier monde? Tenu par une énième version d'Arashi et Sorata, d'ailleurs, eh bien pendant que Shaolan et toi vous dormiez dans la chambre attenante, Sakura, Mokona et moi on s'est amusé à commander tout plein de sucreries! Oui, bon, peut-être un peu d'alcool aussi… Bref, on en a bouffé la moitié de la nuit, t'aurais dû voir ça haha!

- Ah oui, ta fameuse ''indigestion aux fruits de mer'', en fait t'avais seulement été malade à force de te bourrer de bonbons et de rhum?

- D'Amarula, plutôt. C'est plus sucré, précisa Fye avec un sourire coquin.

- Je suppose donc que Mokona n'est pas en train de dormir à cause de sa prétendue ''mokonite''?

- Il a trouvé le nom lui-même! Mais non, en effet, il a juste picolé comme c'est pas permis! \o/

- Je vois... soupira Kurogane. Bon, ça va, commande-nous quelque chose, je vais aller voir comment vont les gamins. Merde, les gamins… Il ne faut pas qu'ils ouvrent le tiroir de la table de chevet! réalisa-t-il avant de s'élancer vers la porte.

- En fait je crois que je vais prendre un bain avant! À plus tard! dit le blond en s'engouffrant aussitôt dans la salle de bain.

Kurogane l'entendit s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau, puis se mit à traverser le couloir en réfléchissant. Bon. Il ne l'aurait pas avoué ouvertement, mais un dîner avec Fye, ce n'était pas non plus pour lui déplaire. Il eut un petit sourire en coin, puis descendit au 3e étage.

o0o

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Kurogane revint à la chambre. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit que la porte de la salle de bain était toujours fermée.

- Eh, t'es encore là-dedans? demanda-t-il.

- Oh, Kuro-chan, tu es là! Oui, je suis encore dans la baignoire! Tu veux voir de quoi ça a l'air un vrai bain moussant? C'est formidable!

- Euh…

Kurogane ne savait pas trop s'il devait prendre cette phrase pour une plaisanterie ou une proposition, alors il préféra ne pas donner de réponse.

- Tu vas finir par devenir un crapeau, à rester si longtemps dans l'eau, lança-t-il.

- Impossible, je suis bien trop mignon! Mais si ça arrive, on devra m'embrasser pour que je redevienne un prince charmant!

Mais le faisait-il exprès?! Kurogane évita de répondre encore une fois, puis partit feuilleter le menu à son tour et s'assit sur le lit, afin de trouver quelque chose de bon à manger. Quelques instants après, il entendit une petite voix l'appeler :

- Kuro-chan?

- Quoi? dit Kurogane, qui hésitait entre des nouilles aux légumes et du poulet barbecue.

Plusieurs secondes de silence.

- Quoi? répéta-t-il, un peu plus fort.

- J'ai.. je crois que j'ai oublié mon sac à côté du lit.. Tu veux bien me l'apporter?

Kurogane, qui était assis sur ledit lit, jeta un coup d'oeil à ses pieds. Le sac bleu était effectivement à côté. Il resta ainsi à le fixer pendant quelques secondes, lunatique.

- Kuro-kun?

- Je.. Oui, j'arrive.

Kurogane se saisit du sac. C'était banal, en fait avec presque n'importe qui c'aurait été banal, mais là, il sentait un blocage. Il était bêtement gêné. Et pourtant, c'est pas lui qui était nu… Kurogane se sentit étrange en pensant à tout cela. Il se sentit aussitôt idiot, et s'approcha lentement de la salle de bain.

- Je peux entrer? demanda-t-il.

- Oui oui, vas-y!

Kurogane prit une inspiration, tourna la poignée dorée et ouvrit lentement la porte. À l'intérieur, il faisait chaud, de la vapeur s'élevait dans l'air et le miroir était entièrement recouvert de buée. Au milieu de la pièce, trônait un grand bain blanc débordant de mousse avec, à l'intérieur, une tête blonde qui le fixait.

Kurogane s'approcha de Fye. Le blond semblait avoir chaud (pas étonnant, se dit Kurogane, il devait faire 100 degrés dans cette pièce), et avait les joues toute rouges. Il avait un peu de mousse dans les cheveux. Kurogane trouva cela plutôt mignon. Bien que la mousse recouvrait presque entièrement son corps, ses épaules pâles dépassaient de l'eau, faisant ressortir, en quelque sorte, l'évidente nudité qui se cachait sous la surface. De nouveau lunatique, Kurogane ne savait pas trop s'il avait plus envie de fixer ces épaules délicates, étrangement fascinantes, ou de confronter directement le regard innocent et timide du mage. Par automatisme, il s'approcha de Fye sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Le magicien le regarda, étonné, le rouge de ses joues s'accentuant un peu plus. Il semblait quelque peu troublé. Kurogane le remarqua et réprima un sourire, avant de se rendre compte de leur soudaine proximité. Il recula aussitôt, et déposa d'un geste machinal le sac de Fye sur le plancher.

- Merci, dit Fye avec une petite voix.

- Merci? Oh, euh, ouais, répondit le brun d'une voix un peu rauque.

Kurogane s'éclaircit la gorge, qu'il trouvait un peu trop enrouée à son goût. Il avait presque oublié pourquoi il était venu dans la salle de bain. Encore une fois, il se sentit idiot. Il tourna alors les talons vers la porte, un peu à contrecœur.

- Hey, Kuro-chan.

Il s'arrêta.

- Quoi?

- On dîne ensemble, finalement? lui demanda le mage d'une voix étrangement basse.

- … On dîne ensemble.

Fye eut un petit sourire satisfait. Kurogane esquissa un vague sourire également, puis se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Aussitôt, le téléphone sonna. Kurogane, surpris, décrocha le combiné.

- Euh… Allô?

- Pyuuuh! 3~~

Bon. Mokona était réveillé.

- Qui est-ce? demanda Kurogane.

- Mais c'est Mokona!

- Impossible. Mokona n'a pas les bras assez longs pour tenir un téléphone.

- Pyuuh, méchant!

- Au fait, je ne savais pas que la mokonite était le nom donné aux gens qui ont picolé jusqu'au coma.

- Boouh Kuro-chan!

- Ta syntaxe est abominable. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux Boule de neige?

- C'est Mokona! Et j'ai senti une plume!

Kurogane soupira. Il choisit bien son moment, celui-là, juste quand il avait un dîner rom… un dîner de prévu. Bien sûr, le ninja était heureux qu'une plume ait été localisée, mais elle aurait tout de même pu être localisée le lendemain après-midi.

- Pff… Elle est loin?

- Non, c'est près, tout près!

- Ok, je viens vous rejoindre alors. Attendez-moi.

Et il raccrocha aussitôt, en lançant à Fye un ''je retourne voir les gamins, je reviens plus tard!'', puis sortit encore une fois de la chambre, espérant ne pas avoir à y passer la soirée.

o0o

La chambre des gamins était beaucoup moins décorée (ou ''scandaleusement niaise'', comme avait dit Kurogane) que celle des deux hommes. Et surtout, il n'y avait pas de trucs louches dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. C'était une chambre d'hôtel normale, avec une rose rouge dans un vase transparent comme seul signe qu'aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale. La chambre que Kurogane aurait aimé avoir, quoi. Histoire de se sentir un peu moins mal à l'aise d'y passer la nuit avec son autre occupant.

Alors que Sakura était sous la douche, les deux jeunes hommes et Mokona parlaient de la probable proximité de la plume.

- À l'intérieur de l'hôtel, tu es sûr? demanda Shaolan.

- Affirmatif! Mokona n'a jamais tort!

- Mokona ne mourra pas étouffé par la modestie non plus, remarqua Kurogane.

- Pyuuh, méchant!

Mokona fit la moue, ce qui fit sourire Kurogane.

- Bon ben on fait tous les étages, on trouve la plume et le tour est joué. Ça ne devrait pas être trop long, non? demanda le ninja.

- Normalement, ça devrait être beaucoup plus rapide qu'à l'habitude, confirma Shaolan.

- Parfait! Allons-y, alors.

- Très bien, je laisse un mot à la princesse.

Une minute plus tard, Kurogane, Shaolan et Mokona partirent à la recherche de la plume… sans se douter qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à la chercher.

o0o

Après environ une heure, Fye était enfin sorti de la salle de bain. Il faut dire, un bon bain chaud – un bain moussant, en plus – il n'y avait vraiment pas eu droit dans toutes les dimensions. Alors qu'il chantonnait gaiement un air inventé, le magicien se saisit encore une fois du menu, laissé sur le lit. Après un court moment, il se dit que les nouilles aux légumes, c'était toujours gagnant. Bien, une bonne chose de décidée.

Il sourit. Ça n'avait pas été si difficile, finalement, de convaincre Kurogane de dîner avec lui. Ce n'était pas le genre de Fye de se laisser aller à la possible expression d'un sentiment sincère – surtout ''ce genre'' de sentiment – mais la vue de cette ambiance romanesque avait pris le dessus sur sa raison. Il s'en voulait un peu de ce laisser-aller, mais il n'aurait qu'à se contrôler. Savourer intérieurement la seule présence du ninja si près de lui, à la lueur des chandelles. Oui, se contrôler. C'était jouable.

Fye eut un bref soupir. En y repensant, il avait eu une drôle de manière de ''se contrôler'' aujourd'hui. ''On devra m'embrasser pour que je redevienne un prince!'', non mais c'était quoi cette réplique honteuse?! Et potentiellement révélatrice, aussi… Heureusement qu'il était connu pour son humour douteux. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller.

Oui, sauf qu'en présence d'une certaine autre personne, sa raison avait de plus en plus tendance à se faire la malle. Et ça, par moments, ça lui faisait assez peur.

''Oh, Kurogane, viens me voir pendant que je prends mon bain!''. Quelle subtilité. Fye eut envie de se cogner la tête sur le mur. Il se décida alors à commander un plat de nouilles, histoire de se changer les idées et d'oublier la honte qui le hantait depuis un petit moment maintenant.

TOC TOC!

Tiens, quelqu'un qui cognait à la porte? Sûrement un des gamins, ou bien Kurogane avait oublié sa clé. Fye respira, se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la porte et l'ouvrit en souriant. Sourire qui s'estompa quelques secondes lorsqu'il reconnut l'invité, puis qui se remit en place tout aussi rapidement.

- Oh, pardon, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un qui vous ressemble, dit-il en se frottant la nuque.

L'homme en face de lui eut un sourire mauvais.

- Je crois au contraire que je suis celui à qui vous faites allusion, répondit alors Kyle Rondart.

o0o

**À suivre…**

**(1) TRC tome 5, page 117**

**Voilà, c'était mon premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^-^ j'essaierai de publier les autres d'ici peu… D'ici là, portez-vous bien :)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rebonjour :) voici le 2****e**** chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Au fait, ces temps-ci, j'écoute le superbe OST ainsi que l'anime de TRC, ça m'inspire un peu il faut croire (lol, petite anecdote, j'écoute l'anime avec mon copain, et nous sommes à la 2****e**** saison et il se souvient à peine des noms de Fye et Kurogane T.T quand il m'a dit ça j'étais dead haha)! Merci à tous les reviewers, je vous réponds personnellement sous peu :) enjoy!**

o0o

- Bon, il ne reste que le 4e et le 5e étage à vérifier. J'espère que nous ne nous trompons pas.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Shaolan! On peut toujours compter sur Mokona!

- Oui, pour nous casser les oreilles avec des ultrasons, ça y'a pas de problèmes…

- Pyuuh Kuro méchant!

Ils avaient ratissé les trois premiers étages et le rez-de chaussée, sans résultat. Logiquement – enfin, si l'on se fiait à Mokona – la plume était quelque part sur les deux derniers étages.

- Dis, Mokona, demanda soudainement Shaolan, tu sais ce que c'est toi, la St-Valentin?

- Bien sûr! s'écria joyeusement Mokona. C'est la fête de l'amouuur!

Ah. Ça expliquait bien des trucs, se dit Kurogane.

- Tu parles d'une fête stupide, dit-il.

- Kuro-kuro parle comme un petit garçon de 8 ans! protesta Mokona.

- N'importe quoi, se défendit ce dernier.

- Kuro-kuro parle comme une adolescente frustrée de ne pas avoir reçu de lettre d'amour dans son casier et qui essaie de faire passer sa souffrance pour de l'indépendance et du mépris afin de conserver sa dignité! \o/ (1)

- … hein? fit Kurogane, largué.

- Dites, vous n'avez pas entendu un bruit venant d'un peu plus loin? intervint Shaolan, décidemment plus mature que ses compagnons, alors qu'ils arrivaient au 4e.

- Tu as raison… On y va!

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à quelques mètres de la chambre de Fye et Kurogane, ils virent un homme en ressortir en vitesse, et qui cachait visiblement quelque chose à l'intérieur de sa veste noire.

- Eh! cria Kurogane, reconnaissant aussitôt le docteur Kyle.

Ce dernier se tourna vers le ninja, surpris, puis lui fit un grand sourire arrogant, avant de partir en courant vers la direction opposée.

- Reviens ici toi! lança Kurogane en s'élançant vers Rondart, Shaolan et Mokona à sa suite.

Cependant, en passant devant la porte ouverte de sa chambre, il s'arrêta net : l'endroit semblait quelque peu saccagé et, surtout, au beau milieu de la pièce, Fye était étendu par terre, remuant faiblement.

- Eh!

Kurogane se rua aussitôt vers son compagnon étendu au sol, qui gémissait faiblement. Il lui releva prudemment la tête, et vit une blessure ouverte qui faisait couler du sang de son front.

- L'enfoiré… murmura faiblement le magicien.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?!

Fye gémit, puis se redressa difficilement, s'appuyant sur le bras de Kurogane.

- C'est le docteur Kyle, le même qu'au pays de Jade… Il n'est pas mort! J'allais… j'allais commander des nouilles aux légumes, puis il a cogné à la porte alors je lui ai ouvert… Il est entré et on a commencé à se battre. Sauf qu'il a fait apparaître des espèces de… de silhouettes noires, surgies du néant(2). Ils étaient tous contre moi, ça n'allait pas si mal, sauf que… Aïe… Sauf que Kyle a profité du fait que je n'étais pas concentré sur lui et…

- Et? insista Kurogane.

- Et il semble que l'étendue de mes pouvoirs ne m'immunise pas contre les coups de téléphone en pleine gueule, termina Fye avec un sourire désolé.

- … et tu dis ça avec une telle légèreté?! dit le ninja, déconcerté, avant de se souvenir qu'aux yeux du magicien, même la fin du monde ne serait pas si dramatique.

- Désolé Kuro-chan, confessa Fye, toujours avec un sourire innocent et une voix un peu faible. En tout cas, un téléphone… ça sonne!

- …

- Haha tu sais, sonner dans le sens de ''être sonné''!

- Oui oui, j'avais compris, l'interrompit Kurogane en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait au fait?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Une fois au sol, je me suis fait ruer de coups de pieds par cinq ou six hommes en noir… J'ai seulement pu voir Kyle prendre quelque chose qui se trouvait dans ton sac, faire disparaître ses bonhommes et filer d'ici.

- Quoi?

Alarmé, Kurogane se leva d'un bond, se précipita sur son sac de voyage noir et en fouilla rapidement le contenu.

- Mais, où est le… Quoi, c'est une blague? Il est venu ici pour voler ''ça''?

- Quoi donc, Kuro-chan? demanda Fye en se relevant à son tour, un peu chancelant.

- Euh…

Les joues du ninja s'empourprèrent légèrement, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner le magicien.

- Pourquoi tu as l'air si mal à l'aise Kuro-pon?

- C'est Kurogane! Et je ne suis pas mal à l'aise!

Fye lui répondit par un sourire, avant de s'assoir lentement sur le lit. Il se passa une main derrière le crâne et réprima une grimace.

- Eh… Ça va? demanda Kurogane, voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Ça va… J'ai peut-être oublié de mentionner que Kyle m'a foutu un coup de bouteille de champagne derrière la tête… Je me sens un peu étourdi.

- Il t'a quoi?! Bon, toi tu restes ici et tu ne bouges pas, moi je vais aller demander des comptes à cet enfoiré, grogna le ninja avant de sortir de la chambre.

o0o

Dans le grand stationnement derrière l'hôtel, deux personnes étaient en train de se battre. Un jeune homme qui se battait à coups de pied drôlement agiles, et un autre homme, d'âge adulte et habillé en costume d'époque, qui esquivait habilement. Et bientôt, une demi-douzaine d'hommes en noir surgirent d'on ne sait où et se ruèrent sur le plus jeune combattant. Un étrange spectacle. Heureusement, aucune fenêtre ne donnait directement sur eux, alors ils ne risquaient pas d'affoler les clients de l'hôtel. Un couple, cependant, passait dans la rue juste en face, et s'arrêta devant la scène.

- Regarde, un combat! Mais, ces hommes en noir, c'est la police? demanda la jeune femme aux longues couettes aqua, un peu anxieuse.

- Non Primera, répondit son mari, mais ils ont un drôle de déguisement, on dirait des agents gouvernementaux.

- Quoi! Ils ont intérêt à ne pas envahir toute la ville et gâcher ma St-Valentin, sinon je les bute encore plus violemment que ce gamin! reprit la femme, soudainement en colère. Oh mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc blanc? Quel lapin bizarre! Allez viens Shôgo, c'est le problème des flics après tout!

Pendant ce temps, Shaolan avait réussi à balancer un kick à deux des hommes de Kyle Rondart et à en assommer un 3e d'un coup de poing, aussi aisément que s'il s'était versé une tasse de thé. Mokona (alias le lapin bizarre) avait réussi à rejoindre Shaolan et sautillait partout, essayant tant bien que mal de trouver quelque chose à faire pour l'aider.

- Que nous voulez-vous?! cria Shaolan à l'adresse du docteur.

- Oh, j'ai déjà pris ce dont j'avais besoin. Je vais maintenant partir et vous laisser en paix, pour l'instant, répondit Kyle avec un sourire malicieux, s'éloignant de Shaolan et laissant ses larbins se battre à sa place.

- Vous avez blessé Fye! piailla Mokona. On ne vous laissera pas partir comme ça!

- Il s'en remettra, lança Rondart. J'ai déjà trouvé ce que je cherchais, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici maintenant. Je n'ai pas eu tant de mal à la trouver, cette plume, et vous l'avez gardée si précieusement pour moi.

La plume?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, ils ne l'avaient même pas encore trouvée! Peu importe, Shaolan préféra donner le bénéfice du doute à Rondart. Peut-être, après tout, Fye l'avait-elle trouvée pendant que Kurogane et lui-même fouillaient l'hôtel.

- Lâche! cria Shaolan. Elle n'est pas à vous, redonnez-la nous!

Le docteur sourit, apparemment fort amusé par cette demande, puis tourna les talons et fit apparaître une distorsion dans l'air, à quelques mètres devant lui : à n'en pas douter, c'était l'ouverture vers une autre dimension. Il se dirigea à grands pas rapides vers cette brèche.

- NON! hurla Shaolan, dont le chemin était bloqué par les étranges hommes en noirs, quelques-uns d'entre eux ayant réussi à le retenir par les bras avec une force étonnante - ces êtres étaient décidemment des adversaires à ne pas prendre trop à la légère.

- Puuh!

Sans avertir, Mokona avait bondi vers les combattants et, arrivé à la hauteur de Shaolan, ouvrit grand sa bouche et aspira une puissante bouffée d'air, qui n'avait rien de naturel. Aussitôt, la poussière du stationnement s'était élevée et transformée en nuage gris, les feuilles au sol s'étaient mises à tourbillonner et Kyle Rondart, à quelques mètres devant, avait semblé perdre l'équilibre, tiré vers l'arrière.

- Argh! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça! cria-t-il alors qu'il se sentait aspiré par le puissant courant d'air.

Shaolan, qui avait été surpris par la manœuvre, reprit bien vite ses esprits.

- Allez… Pour Sakura, murmura-t-il.

Puis, comme s'il avait été pris d'une montée d'adrénaline, il cria et tira d'un coup sec sur ses bras prisonniers, qui se dégagèrent avec succès des mains ennemies. Il se dépêcha ensuite de bondir vers l'avant, profitant du fait que Kyle ne puisse plus avancer. Aussitôt, Mokona cessa d'aspirer, et les deux secondes que le docteur mit à comprendre ce qui se passait, Shaolan l'avait déjà rejoint et l'avait envoyé au tapis, avec un autre joli coup de pied au visage.

- Hm…

Rondart, assommé, ne put empêcher le jeune homme de fouiller sa chemise et d'en sortir, en un instant, un paquet soigneusement enveloppé. La plume était-elle bien là-dedans?

- Donne-moi… cette plume… gémit Rondart.

Ah, oui. C'était bien la plume. Shaolan lança le paquet à Mokona, qui l'avala d'un trait.

Alors que les hommes en noir se dirigeaient à nouveau vers Shaolan, celui-ci dégaina son sabre et le pointa vers eux, avec une telle détermination dans le regard que ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent net.

- Allez-vous en, dit-il à Kyle. Cette plume appartient à la princesse Sakura. Je vous conseille donc de partir maintenant et de ne plus revenir. Et si vous refusez, mon compagnon de voyage Kurogane-san, qui est le plus grand ninja qui existe, n'hésitera pas à vous malmener d'une manière bien plus brutale que la mienne. Surtout après ce que vous avez fait à Fye-san.

- … jamais, murmura le docteur.

Et comme s'il s'agissait d'un signal, les six hommes en noir bondirent alors d'un coup sur Shaolan. La seconde d'après, ils étaient tous les six transpercés par la lame affûtée, d'un seul coup horizontal. Et alors, tels des hologrammes que l'on éteint, ils disparurent dans l'air.

- Renoncez, dit Shaolan en pointant ensuite le bout de sa lame vers Rondart.

- Eh!

Shaolan se retourna : Kurogane venait de surgir dans le stationnement à son tour. Profitant de cette courte distraction, Kyle se dégagea et se releva rapidement et, au pas de course, sauta droit dans la brèche inter-dimensionnelle qu'il avait créée quelques instants plus tôt. Shaolan ne tenta pas de le retenir : c'était, après tout, ce qu'il voulait aussi que le docteur fasse. La brèche se referma l'instant d'après, et disparut.

- Ce connard est reparti? gronda Kurogane en arrivant à Shaolan. Dommage. Très dommage. Je lui aurais bien foutu une raclée.

Shaolan se permit un sourire, avant de dire :

- Je crois que j'ai la plume, monsieur Kurogane. Mokona?

Mokona sauta alors dans la main de Shaolan, ouvrit sa bouche et en recracha le paquet, qui atterrit dans les mains de Kurogane. Environ 20 cm de haut et 10 de large, recouvert de papier blanc et agrémenté d'un ruban en soie rose bonbon.

- J'y comprends rien… murmura Kurogane.

- Nous non plus, mais je crois qu'il faudrait aller éclaircir tout ça à l'intérieur. Venez!

Et sur ce, les trois compagnons retournèrent dans l'hôtel, décidés à découvrir le mystère de la boîte.

o0o

Kurogane monta au 4e étage, alors que Shaolan et Mokona étaient partis chercher la princesse dans leur chambre. Le ninja grogna en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Il était arrivé trop tard dehors, mais heureusement, le gamin avait réussi à bien se débrouiller. Quand même, il lui en aurait bien collé une à ce sale Rondart.

En arrivant à sa chambre, Kurogane se figea : la porte était entrouverte, et il entendait un rire léger s'en échapper. Le rire de Fye. Il entendit ensuite la voix d'un autre homme et, interloqué, il poussa la porte et entra.

À son grand étonnement, Fye était accroupi au sol, en train de ramasser les morceaux d'une lampe cassée, et un homme d'une vingtaine d'années – probablement un employé de l'hôtel, si l'on se fiait à l'uniforme - sortait de la salle de bain avec des pansements et du désinfectant.

- Oh non monsieur, laissez-moi le soin de ramasser cela! s'empressa de dire l'employé en voyant Fye.

- Mais non mais non, ce n'est rien… assura le magicien avec un grand sourire. Ah, Kuro-chan!

Kurogane ne dit rien, son regard passant de Fye au jeune homme.

- Et tu es? demanda-t-il à l'employé.

- Garçon d'étage, monsieur! dit-il fièrement. Le propriétaire, monsieur Yamakazi(3), a reçu des plaintes des chambres avoisinantes, et m'a demandé de venir voir la cause du vacarme. Je suis terriblement désolé que vous ayez été attaqués par un cambrioleur. Soyez assuré que l'on vous dédommagera cet incident!

- Mouais.. Merci, ça va aller maintenant, répliqua le ninja d'un ton un peu bourru, avant d'aller ramasser le téléphone qui était toujours par terre.

Alors qu'il le remettait sur la commode, il entendit le garçon d'étage dire derrière lui :

- Asseyez-vous sur le lit, monsieur, je vais désinfecter votre blessure à la tête, si vous le permettez.

- Oh, merci, c'est gentil à vous!

- Je vous en prie. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Carlos.

Kurogane tourna silencieusement la tête, vit Fye s'assoir sur le lit, et l'autre qui le fixait avec des yeux pétillants. Ce petit con était aussi subtil qu'un Mokona noir dans un banc de neige.

- Aïe, ça a dû faire mal, non? s'enquit Carlos en regardant la blessure sur le front du magicien.

''Mais non, connard, tout le monde aime se faire exploser un téléphone sur le crâne'', pensa ironiquement le brun.

- Oui, quand même, admit Fye à Carlos avec un sourire gêné. Mais ce n'est rien de très grave, heureusement.

- Il y a une belle tache de sang tout autour, en tout cas. Ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien m'occuper de vous, ajouta le garçon d'étage avec une note sensuelle dans la voix.

À ces mots, Kurogane se retourna complètement vers eux et se raidit légèrement. Fye, qui rendait son sourire à Carlos, croisa le regard de Kurogane, interloqué. L'autre jeune homme se tourna également vers lui.

- Tout va bien, monsieur?

- … oui. Je vais raccrocher le rideau, répondit-il avant de tourner les talons.

D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et commença à raccrocher machinalement les attaches de métal du rideau, dont certaines avaient été arrachées un peu plus tôt. Le ninja était tendu. Il sentait une sorte de colère sourde le brûler de l'intérieur, et il s'étonna de l'intensité de ce malaise. Merde… Mais qu'est-ce que ce foutu magicien avait bien pu lui faire pour le rendre comme ça?!

- … ça va peut-être piquer un peu. Wow, vous avez des yeux exceptionnellement bleus. Assez charmant, si je peux me permettre.

Ce à quoi Fye répondit par un petit rire et un ''oh, merci, mais vous n'êtes pas en reste non plus''. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Kurogane pour subitement changer d'idée. Il se détourna de la fenêtre, marcha rapidement vers les deux hommes – dont la distance les séparant était beaucoup trop courte à son goût – et déclara un peu sèchement :

- Je vais m'en occuper.

Fye et Carlos le fixaient – le premier rougissant légèrement, le deuxième passablement effrayé – et le garçon d'étage, captant rapidement le message du ''Casses-toi, il est avec moi'', déclara qu'il se retirait, le gros des dégâts ayant été réparés, puis il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Et si vous avez encore besoin de moi, ajouta-t-il en regardant Fye avec un sourire trop mielleux, je suis à la réception toute la soirée.

Puis il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui, laissant Kurogane et Fye dans un étrange silence.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air de beaucoup aimer ce type, dit Fye après plusieurs secondes.

- Je voulais pas qu'il nous demande un méga pourboire.

- Oh, je ne crois pas qu'il faisait ça pour l'argent.

- En effet, ce n'était pas l'argent qui l'intéressait celui-là… marmonna rapidement Kurogane. Bon, alors, cette blessure, elle a l'air de quoi?

Étonné, Fye observa Kurogane se saisir du coton imbibé de désinfectant d'une main, tandis que son autre main s'occupait à dégager les mèches de cheveux qui couvraient sa blessure. Les doigts de Kurogane avaient effleuré le front du magicien en déplaçant les quelques mèches, et à ce contact étonnamment doux, Fye s'était figé. Kurogane était accroupi juste devant lui, son visage près du sien, et était affairé à le soigner. C'était un peu surréel.

- Ne bouge pas… C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de sang. Cette ordure ne t'a pas manqué, dit Kurogane d'une voix beaucoup plus basse, plus apaisante qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il essuya lentement la tache de sang autour de la blessure, les yeux fixés sur le front du mage, et quand il en vint à la plaie elle-même, Fye sursauta, sentant soudainement le picotement du désinfectant.

- Ça… ça va, j'ai juste été surpris, bredouilla-t-il.

Kurogane sourit.

- C'est presque fini, dit-il avant de croiser le regard de Fye.

Ses yeux tombèrent alors dans le regard azur. Fye, toujours immobile, rougit imperceptiblement, alors que Kurogane ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ce Carlos avait eu raison sur au moins un point : le magicien avait des yeux exceptionnels. Et l'émotion qu'il y décelait en ce moment-même le troubla, même s'il ne put réussir à mettre un nom dessus. Quelques secondes seulement passèrent, mais en ces quelques secondes, il réussit à devenir dépendant de ce regard-là en particulier. Un regard qui aurait pu le faire tomber amoureux, s'il ne l'avait pas déjà été…

- On vous déraaange?! 3

Les deux hommes eurent un même mouvement de sursaut – quand même assez intense – avant de se tourner en vitesse vers le seul être dans toutes les dimensions qui était susceptible d'être un tel boulet en de tels moments.

- Bonjour, Mokona! dit joyeusement Fye, alors que Kurogane se relevait en vitesse.

Sakura et Shaolan, eux, étaient entrés juste derrière le manjuu blanc.

- Oh, monsieur Fye, Shaolan-kun m'a raconté ce qui vous était arrivé! J'étais si inquiète! s'exclama la princesse en accourant vers Fye. Mais vous avez une blessure!

- Ce n'est rien Sakura, assura Fye en souriant, ne t'inquiètes plus.

Voyant le pansement laissé par terre, Sakura se pencha et le plaça soigneusement sur le front de son compagnon, toute heureuse de pouvoir aider. Kurogane eut un petit sourire. Il pouvait bien laisser faire, si c'était Sakura.

- Merci Sakura, dit le magicien à la jeune fille, c'est très gentil. Au fait… Avez-vous réussi à savoir pourquoi Rondart est venu me combattre?

À ces mots, Kurogane se tendit. Merde, il avait oublié le paquet. Ça le rendait un peu nerveux, mais il n'avait apparemment pas le choix.

- Il… il est venu voler quelque chose, balbutia-t-il.

Mokona sortit alors de sa bouche ledit paquet qui atterrit dans les mains de Shaolan, sous le regard étonné de Fye.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- C'est… un cadeau.

En disant cela, Kurogane se sentit rougir. Il croisa rapidement les regards interloqués et curieux de ses quatre compagnons et, ne pouvant finalement pas s'y soustraire, regarda Fye et lâcha rapidement :

- J'ai acheté ça pour toi. Tiens.

Il prit le paquet des mains de Shaolan et le tendit à Fye, en détournant les yeux. Fye, lui, regardait le paquet avec de grands yeux étonnés.

- C'est… pour moi? répéta-t-il.

- Oui. Je… j'avais peur que sinon tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre de ne pas l'avoir eu, ça m'aurait mis les nerfs. Mais c'est pas moi qui l'ai emballé, se dépêcha d'ajouter le brun, comme pour se défendre.

Effectivement, à la boutique, la gentille vendeuse – Marie, ou quelque chose comme ça(4) - s'était empressée d'emballer son paquet avec un enthousiasme et une rapidité hors du commun, avant même qu'il n'ait pu protester.

Kurogane, mal à l'aise, observa Fye ouvrir son cadeau. Il défit la boucle de soie qu'il déposa à côté de lui, et décolla précautionneusement le papier, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'abîmer. Lorsqu'il vit enfin ce que contenait le paquet, il fixa son contenu, étonné.

- Mais c'est…

Il tenait dans ses mains une boîte de carton rouge dans laquelle on pouvait voir, à l'intérieur, un petit ours en peluche blanc qui tenait un cœur rose entre ses pattes. Il ouvrit la boîte et en sortit l'ourson, le fixa quelques secondes, toujours aussi surpris, puis ferma les yeux, et serra l'ourson contre lui.

- Merci, Kuro-chan…

Kurogane ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait eu l'idée d'aller acheter le fameux ourson que Fye voulait tant pendant que ce dernier prenait un bain tout à l'heure. Il avait même pris le temps de trouver une excuse bidon pour justifier au magicien cet acte insensé. Il s'était tout de même rendu compte qu'offrir à un autre homme une boîte ornée d'un ruban de soie rose n'était franchement pas la chose qui l'avait rendu le plus à l'aise dans sa vie. Mais ce malaise s'évanouit presque entièrement lorsqu'il avait vu Fye déballer son présent et voir ce dont il s'agissait. À présent, il avait seulement à l'esprit la vision du magicien, heureux, serrant le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait. Ce simple fait rendait Kurogane heureux lui aussi, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- Je sens très fort l'énergie de la plume! Mais ça ce n'est pas une plume!

Ah oui. Excellente déduction, Mokona, cet ourson n'est effectivement pas une plume. Quelle remarque pertinente, comme toujours(5).

- Je la sens aussi… murmura Sakura d'une voix absente, caractéristique de ses phases ''envoûtée par une plume à proximité''.

Elle s'avança vers Fye, qui lui tendit l'ourson. Aussitôt que Sakura le prit, une intense lumière blanche se dégagea de la peluche, et une longue plume blanche s'en éleva, pour se dissoudre l'instant d'après dans le corps de la princesse. Shaolan s'empressa de la rattraper, alors qu'elle tombait encore une fois inconsciente.

- La plume… était dans l'ourson… C'est quand même incroyable… murmura Shaolan en observant le visage paisible de la princesse endormie. Une drôle de coïncidence, non?

Fye eut un sourire en coin.

- Non. En fait…

Il regarda Kurogane, qui fixait la peluche dans les bras de la princesse.

- C'était inéluctable.

Kurogane se tourna à nouveau vers Fye, interloqué, et celui-ci lui répondit avec un autre grand sourire.

Shaolan déclara alors qu'il allait retourner dans sa chambre avec Sakura et Mokona, il remercia Kurogane et Fye pour leur aide, rendit la peluche à Fye et sortit de la chambre, portant la princesse dans ses bras.

- Bonne soirée! dit-il.

- Oui, profitez-en bien! Surtout avec une chambre comme ça! Hooou! lança Mokona avec un clin d'œil entendu, avant que Kurogane ne lance une boîte dans sa direction.

Le ninja soupira, puis se tourna vers Fye, qui tenait toujours son petit ourson contre lui. De nouveau, un silence étrange s'était installé.

- Bon… Je vais aller prendre une douche. Préviens-moi si d'autres abrutis interdimensionnels font irruption.

- Promis, Kuro-Kuro!

Kurogane se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain, avant de lancer :

- Et quand j'aurai terminé… On pourra enfin les commander, ces nouilles!

o0o

**À suivre…**

**(1) Vive les souvenirs de l'école secondaire T.T**

**(2) TRC tome 1, page 49**

**(3) Takashi Yamazaki, le garçon qui raconte des bobards dans Sakura CardCaptor :P**

**(4) Sakura CardCaptor, la vendeuse de l'épisode 5**

**(5) J'ai l'air méchante envers Mokona, mais en fait je l'aime beaucoup ^^ il est juste trop facile à embêter :D**

**Et voilà pour ce 2****e**** chapitre! Ça vous a plu? J'espère? Sinon ne soyez pas trop durs haha ^^' (non en fait vos reviews me font toujours super plaisir), alors on se revoit bientôt pour un 3****e**** :)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien le bonjour à vous! Eh oui, un nouveau chapitre (il y en aura 5 en tout je crois)! Alors après avoir lu et relu et recorrigé plusieurs fois celui-ci (un brin perfectionniste la fille), il devrait quand même être bien, alors le voici :)! Oh et j'ai également commencé 3 nouvelles fics KuroFye dernièrement, que je vais tenter tant bien que mal de terminer un jour xD (c'est pas spécialement mon point fort la continuité). Ah et si je me souviens bien, c'était la fête nationale de la France le 14 juillet? Et je sais que plusieurs Français sont sur ce site, alors bah bonne fête nationale à vous :) hehe, et maintenant bonne lecture!**

o0o

Environ une heure plus tard, Kurogane était sorti de la douche, habillé et rasé de près. Il avait même trouvé une petite bouteille de lotion après-rasage à côté du lavabo, qui sentait étonnamment bon. Entre-temps, Fye avait commandé le repas, qui était finalement arrivé à leur chambre. Nouvelle bouteille de champagne en prime, la dernière ayant malheureusement été brisée par son crâne solide. On avait cogné à la porte, et Kurogane avait ouvert, se trouvant face à face avec Carlos qui leur apportait leur dîner, et dont le sourire s'effaça instantanément.

- Oh, bonjour Carlos! Merci pour le repas! avait lancé Fye, en train d'écouter la télé sur le lit.

- Ce n'est rien, monsieur, je suis à votre service, avait répondu le garçon d'étage, avant de croiser à nouveau le regard glacial de Kurogane, qui le fit déguerpir sans demander son reste.

Il était maintenant neuf heures et la nuit était rapidement tombée dehors. Ils avaient fermé les rideaux, et seule la lumière de la télé éclairait la pièce. On pouvait aussi voir les lumières orangées de la ville luire derrière les tentures. Fye bondit du lit lorsque Kurogane fit rouler la petite table et les nouilles jusqu'au centre de la chambre, et partit fouiller dans les tiroirs de la commode.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Kurogane.

- Dîner aux chandelles! déclara Fye en brandissant fièrement un paquet d'allumettes trouvé dans le tiroir. Avec toutes ces chandelles, ça m'aurait étonné qu'il n'y ait rien eu pour les allumer. Ça va être chouette!

Kurogane le dévisagea, suspicieux.

- Un dîner aux chandelles? Sérieux?

- Mais oui! Comme dans les films!

Oui, sauf que dans les films, seuls les amoureux faisaient ça habituellement, se dit Kurogane. Est-ce que ça voulait dire quelque chose que Fye lui propose ça? Ça mettait le ninja un peu mal à l'aise ce genre de dîner, mais après tout, il aurait été idiot de refuser.

- Bon… Si tu veux, finit-il par dire.

- Super! Bon, va allumer les chandelles, moi je vais éteindre la télé et allumer la radio!

Kurogane accepta et se mit à faire le tour de la chambre avec les allumettes. Fye avait ouvert la radio et, en cherchant un peu, il avait même réussi à trouver un poste de musique douce et de chansons d'amour. ''Tout pour donner l'ambiance parfaite, quoi'', nota Kurogane. Il alluma sept ou huit chandelles, disposées un peu partout dans la chambre, et en plaça une au centre de leur table.

- Merci Kuro-chan! dit le blond lorsque Kurogane revint près de lui. Hmm… Est-ce que tu as mis du parfum?

Kurogane rougit imperceptiblement et se râcla la gorge. Il n'était pas pour lui avouer qu'il s'était parfumé exprès pour lui.

- C'est de l'after-shave, répondit-il. C'est pour prévenir les infections.

- Hm… En tout cas, ça sent rudement bon!

''Et Dieu seul sait comment, mais ça te rend encore plus irrésistible que tu ne l'es déjà'', pensa Fye, envoûté par l'odeur.

- Bon… À table, je meurs de faim! lança joyeusement le blond.

- Sur ce point, je suis d'accord, on n'a rien mangé depuis le dernier monde.

- J'ai hâte de goûter au champagne! Aïe… dit soudain Fye en portant une main derrière sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- C'est rien, c'est juste… Ça m'élance un peu… À cause du coup de bouteille que j'ai reçu cet après-midi… Si j'avais été un humain normal sans pouvoir, je crois bien que j'aurais eu une petite commotion, avoua-t-il avec un petit rire et un sourire gêné.

Kurogane resta silencieux. Il n'aimait pas quand le mage lui cachait la gravité de son état, même si c'était pour des choses qui n'étaient pas vraiment dangereuses. Il détestait que Fye lui cache sa souffrance, sous toutes ses formes. Il voulait bêtement être assez important pour le blond pour qu'il lui confie ce genre de chose.

- Tu ne t'énerves pas trop ce soir, OK? finit alors par dire Kurogane, avec une voix étrangement douce.

- D'a… d'accord, répondit Fye, un peu déstabilisé par la soudaine prévenance du ninja. Bon, eh bien… Bon appétit!

Ils entamèrent aussitôt leur repas, affamés. Ils étaient heureux de pouvoir enfin se régaler de ces fameuses nouilles, qui étaient en plus, selon le menu, une des grandes spécialités de la maison.

_''The look of love, is in your eyes…'' __(1)_

- C'était vraiment utile de mettre ça comme musique?

- Mais Kuro-chan! C'est relaxant!

Kurogane soupira. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander si Fye n'avait pas créé cette ambiance exprès. Après tout, le magicien avait un comportement un peu… explicite, parfois. Mais Kurogane préférait ne pas se faire de faux-espoirs – après tout, tout était plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait avec Fye, et les apparences pouvaient être bien trompeuses. Mais parfois, comme ce soir, ses agissements le laissaient perplexe.

- Relaxant? J'aurais plutôt utilisé le terme ''soporifique''.

- Puuh, méchant!

- Puuh, méchant? Félicitations, tu viens maintenant de passer en phase ''Mokona''. Manque plus que les oreilles de lapin.

Fye lui fit une grimace, mais ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Kurogane eut un léger sourire à son tour. Se pourrait-il que ce soit vraiment réciproque? Ou tous les signaux de ce soir n'étaient que l'expression du caractère naturellement romantique de Fye? C'aurait bien été son style, après tout. Sinon, cette St-Guimauve ne lui ferait pas tant d'effet.

- Elles sont vraiment délicieuses ces nouilles! dit Fye, la bouche à moitié pleine. Aaah je mourrais pour des repas de cette qualité à chaque soir, soupira-t-il. Ça se mange tellement bien, tu ne trouves pas?

- En effet, dut reconnaître Kurogane, elles sont quand même sacrément bonnes.

- Tu veux du champagne? proposa aimablement le magicien.

Fye avait ouvert la bouteille avec un ''pop!'', avait versé l'alcool dans la flûte de Kurogane, puis dans la sienne.

- Santé! dit le blond en levant son verre, imité l'instant d'après par son compagnon.

- Ouais, santé… Eh mais c'est qu'il est pas mauvais du tout, dit le ninja d'un air appréciatif après sa première gorgée.

- Tu as raison, approuva Fye, qui venait de faire de même. Alors je trinque à cette soirée, à nous tous et à l'avenir, ajouta-t-il en levant son verre une nouvelle fois. Qu'il nous soit des plus favorables, et des plus beaux!

Kurogane eut un sourire en coin. Une phrase comme celle-là aurait été somme toute banale pour quiconque ne connaissait pas le magicien comme lui le connaissait. Mais de l'entendre parler ainsi d'avenir, d'admettre qu'il en avait un… Fye n'aurait pas fait ça avant. Enfin, peut-être qu'il l'aurait fait, mais sans le penser réellement.

Car le Fye qu'il avait connu ne se voyait pas d'avenir. Il existait, simplement. Il souriait parce que c'était plus simple, plus poli, plus agréable pour les autres. Peut-être avait-il de réels petits moments de joie parfois, mais au fond de lui, quelque chose était abîmé, brisé.

Mais à présent, quelque chose avait changé en lui. Tous ses sourires n'étaient pas encore réels, certains fantômes hantaient probablement encore son esprit, mais son regard n'était plus aussi vide. Il avait laissé l'affection des autres l'atteindre, celle de Sakura, particulièrement, et par moments, dans les yeux azurs, Kurogane voyait une émotion étrange qui luisait. Qu'il semblait lui réserver à lui seul.

- Tu es bien silencieux, Kuro-chan, commenta Fye en souriant.

- C'est normal, je mange. J'ai pas envie que ça devienne froid.

_''Quand je la regarde, moi l'homme-loup au cœur d'acier, devant son corps de femme, je suis un géant de papier…'' (2)_

Kurogane se remit à observer Fye. Il fredonnait la chanson qui jouait à la radio, rêveur.

- J'adore ce genre de chansons… C'est vraiment beau, dit-il

- Oui, c'est un genre, répondit Kurogane.

- Ces paroles de personnes qui feraient l'impossible pour l'être qui leur est le plus cher… Ça donne à rêver, non? continua Fye sur le ton de la confidence.

- Bof, pas trop mon genre, répondit Kurogane d'un air blasé.

Il s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir dit cette phrase banale. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit ça en fait. Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était faux. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il aurait été prêt à en faire beaucoup pour le magicien.

- Oui… Ce n'est évidemment pas tout le monde qui est comme ça, se reprit le blond, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Mais se sentir si important pour quelqu'un… Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus merveilleux. Comme pour Sakura et Shaolan, ajouta-t-il.

- Ouais… Elle a de la chance d'avoir le gamin, affirma Kurogane, essayant de se rattraper.

- Quelle princesse ne rêverait pas d'un courageux chevalier venant la délivrer de sa tour imprenable? dit le magicien d'une voix paisible, en reprenant une autre gorgée de champagne.

Le ninja ne savait pas quoi répondre à ce genre de propos. Avec Fye, tout sonnait plus ou moins ambigu. Le plus prudent était de jouer l'indifférence, mais en faisant cela, il sentait qu'il passait à côté de quelque chose d'important. Il but à son tour une nouvelle gorgée. Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Fye termina son assiette, toujours avec cette musique romantique en bruit de fond.

- C'était délicieux… On se commande un dessert? demanda-t-il, excité, après avoir avalé sa dernière bouchée.

- J'aime pas ce qui est sucré… lui rappela le brun.

- Ils ont sûrement quelque chose qui te conviendrait aussi, je vais demander! rassura Fye en se levant.

- Bof… J'imagine que c'est encore ce type qui nous apporterait ça.

- Qui? Carlos?

Kurogane réprima une grimace. Il n'aimait pas trop le fait que Fye semble si familier avec ce mec.

- Ouais, celui-là, confirma Kurogane.

Fye le regarda quelques secondes.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, hein?

- Sa tête me revient pas.

- Pourtant je l'ai trouvé bien sympathique, moi.

- Pas étonnant, vu la façon dont il te draguait.

À ces mots, Fye ouvrit de grands yeux, et Kurogane sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Choqué, il eut envie de se plaquer une main sur la bouche. C'était sorti tout seul… Merde!

- Il ne me… draguait pas, voyons… se défendit Fye, ses joues s'empourprant.

Kurogane, reprenant bien vite contenance, fronça les sourcils.

- Ben voyons.

- Allons donc, et bon de toute façon, on a déjà du chocolat ici, s'empressa de dire Fye, alors je n'ai pas besoin de… oui, bref…

- Il te plaît?

Fye se figea, ses joues maintenant toute rouges. Il semblait incapable de prononcer un mot.

- Mais… Non! Je ne… non…

- Eh, t'as pas à me le cacher si c'est le cas, répondit Kurogane d'un air détaché.

Fye le fixait, semblant à la fois gêné et un peu choqué. Il semblait chercher ses mots.

- Non, je… Écoute, je sais bien que tu n'en as rien à faire, mais ce type… Bon, il est quand même… mignon, c'est certain… Comme bien des gens le sont en fait, mais… mais tu sais, Kuro-chan…

Il s'interrompit, baissa les yeux et sembla regretter d'avance ce qu'il allait dire. Après quelques secondes, il reprit :

- S'il y a bien une personne qui me plaît ici, ou même n'importe où ailleurs, c'est… eh bien…

Il s'interrompit, honteux, et leva les yeux vers Kurogane. Ce dernier le fixait, déconcerté.

- Ne m'oblige pas à le dire… dit Fye d'une voix suppliante, avant de baisser les yeux à nouveau.

Kurogane n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la suite pour comprendre. Alors, celui qui plaisait à Fye… C'était lui?

Interdit, Kurogane le fixa en silence plusieurs secondes, puis il se leva… et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

o0o

Un étage plus bas, Shaolan était à moitié couché sur son lit, accoté sur un gros oreiller, en train de regarder la télé. C'était une invention intéressante : des personnes qui parlaient dans une boîte, et ça vous faisait un divertissement simple et vite fait. Il changea de chaîne plusieurs fois, avant de tomber sur un documentaire qui parlait de choses surnaturelles. La narratrice annonça le prochain reportage, qui portait sur une petite fille qui, apparemment, parlait aux esprits qui se cachaient dans les cerisiers(3).

Shaolan eut un sourire en coin. Ça lui rappelait quelqu'un, ce genre de don. Il tourna la tête à sa droite, et observa le quelqu'un en question, qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit juste à côté.

- Sakura est mignonne quand elle dort, dit Mokona, assis au pied du lit de Shaolan.

- Oui… Elle l'est, approuva le jeune homme en posant un regard bienveillant sur sa compagne.

À ce moment, la princesse se mit à remuer, puis à gigoter, et enfin elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle bailla, s'étira longuement et jeta un coup d'œil endormi à la chambre autour d'elle.

- Bonjour princesse, lui dit doucement Shaolan.

- Oh, monsieur Shaolan, bonjour… dit Sakura avec un petit sourire endormi. Il fait déjà nuit… J'ai dormi longtemps?

- Seulement quelques heures. Il semble que vous récupérez votre énergie plus vite qu'avant, c'est une bonne chose.

- Oui, c'est vrai, approuva la jeune fille, heureuse.

Alors que Mokona sautait sur le lit de Sakura et remontait jusqu'à elle pour lui faire un câlin, Sakura baissa les yeux, pensive.

- J'ai retrouvé un nouveau souvenir… commença-t-elle.

- Ah oui? Voulez-vous nous le partager? demanda Shaolan, heureux de voir que la princesse avait retrouvé une autre partie de sa mémoire.

- Eh bien, j'étais au château, au pays de Clow. C'était au coucher du soleil. Je voyais mon frère Toya et le grand-prêtre Yukito qui parlaient, plus loin, sur le balcon. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais à un moment, mon frère a murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille de Yukito. Celui-ci a alors regardé mon frère, a semblé surpris, puis il a souri. Mon frère aussi a souri, un sourire très doux. Ça m'a surprise. Juste après, je me souviens que je me suis retournée, comme si quelqu'un m'avait parlé. Et là, j'ai vu une pierre rouge qui flottait dans les airs. Elle était en forme de cœur. Je crois qu'elle avait été taillée et peinte, très soigneusement, parce que c'était un travail précis et très réussi. Il y avait même mon prénom de gravé dessus. Puis la pierre s'est retournée, et de l'autre côté du cœur, il y avait un autre mot de gravé, mais dans mon rêve ce mot est resté flou. J'ai eu un grand sourire, je crois que j'ai rougi aussi. J'ai pris la pierre, et j'ai dit merci, en regardant droit devant moi. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne. Et j'ai alors… Fait une étreinte au vide. C'était très étrange. Je… je crois qu'il y avait quelqu'un, mais que je n'arrive pas encore à me souvenir de cette personne.

Sakura s'interrompit, continuant de fixer le vide. Shaolan, resté silencieux, eut un sourire triste. Il se souvenait bien de cette journée. Il se souvenait de cette pierre ronde qu'il avait trouvée, tel un signe du destin, au sommet de la colline où aimait aller Sakura pour observer le coucher du soleil. Il avait rapporté la pierre et minutieusement, l'avait taillée et peinte avec le plus joli rouge trouvé. Il avait gravé le prénom de Sakura sur un côté, et sur l'autre côté, il avait gravé son propre prénom. Il se souvenait de la boule de chaleur qu'il avait eue dans le ventre lorsque Sakura l'avait serré dans ses bras, cette journée-là.

- La fête des cœurs, dit alors Shaolan.

Sakura releva la tête et le regarda.

- C'est une fête qui existe au pays de Clow et qui a lieu un jour par an, expliqua-t-il. Elle consiste à montrer notre affection à la personne qui nous est particulièrement chère…

- Oh, comme la St-Valentin! intervint Mokona, toujours dans les bras de Sakura.

- Oui, un peu comme aujourd'hui je crois, admit Shaolan.

Il regarda à nouveau Sakura et eut un sourire doux.

- Cette personne devait tenir beaucoup à vous, princesse.

À ces mots, Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux, puis rougit légèrement.

- Oui… Et j'imagine que je devais tenir beaucoup à elle en retour, confessa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit.

- J'en suis sûr. Bon, avez-vous faim princesse? J'ai appris que l'on pouvait commander un repas par téléphone pour le manger ici.

- Oh oui, j'ai très faim, avoua Sakura.

- Très bien, je vous laisse le menu alors, je reviens dans quelques minutes, dit Shaolan en se levant, tendant le menu à Sakura.

Il partit alors vers la salle de bain, et Mokona en profita pour sauter sur le lit inoccupé du jeune homme et monter le son de la télé. Sakura eut un petit sourire, puis murmura tout bas :

- J'ai hâte de me souvenir de vous, monsieur Shaolan…

o0o

C'était impossible. Fye ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment venir de lui avouer ça aussi simplement. Kurogane se tenait collé dos contre la porte, dans la salle de bain. Il avait eu une réaction stupide de partir ainsi. Mais sur le coup, l'émotion l'a submergé d'une manière telle qu'il n'a pas su que faire. Alors, désemparé, il est juste allé s'enfermer comme un con dans les toilettes.

Il sentait son cœur battre rapidement. En fait, il pouvait presque l'entendre. Une partie de lui était euphorique, et l'autre était terrifiée à l'idée de sortir de la salle de bain. Il avait conscience que c'était de stupides émotions de gamines, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'une telle déclaration, même incomplète, lui ferait cet effet.

''C'est parce que c'est lui'', murmura une voix dans sa tête. ''Il te rend illogique''.

Kurogane leva la tête, et fit face à son reflet dans le miroir, au fond de la salle de bain. Reflet qui, pour quiconque n'ayant pas le sens de l'observation, paraissait relativement calme. Mais Kurogane voyait son regard troublé, ses mains qui tremblaient. À l'intérieur, c'était le tumulte.

Pourquoi avait-il si peur au juste? Il n'était même pas sûr de le savoir, et ça le faisait encore plus se sentir stupide. Il savait seulement que l'intensité de sa propre émotion lui avait fait peur. Il avait été troublé à l'idée de ne pas la supporter, d'être blessé, de devenir dépendant d'un tel bonheur, de sauter sur le blond, et ne plus jamais être capable de relâcher son étreinte.

Il venait de se rendre compte à quel point il était pathétiquement amoureux de ce type.

Et il comprit l'instant d'après que si c'était vraiment réciproque, il n'avait aucune envie de fuir ça, logique ou pas.

o0o

''Merde. Merde. Merde. Meeerde!''

C'était la joyeuse litanie que se répétait Fye depuis les dernières deux minutes – minutes qui avaient semblé durer une heure – afin de couvrir le sentiment de honte qui le submergeait. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris?! ''Je suis en contrôle, c'est jouable'', ah oui ça pour être en contrôle, il l'avait été! Il avait habilement pris les rênes de la discussion jusqu'à totalement ruiner sa soirée – non, ruiner sa relation en fait, avec Kurogane!

Avouer ses sentiments aussi facilement, c'était tellement… Tellement faible. Il n'était pas comme ça en temps normal, il n'était pas censé être comme ça! Ce n'est pas l'image qu'il avait pris l'habitude de projeter! Tout ça ruiné par un bête élan de romantisme… Qu'est-ce que Kurogane allait penser de lui dorénavant?

Sa tête recommença à l'élancer… Il eut envie de sortir de la chambre, s'enfuir pendant un bon moment, n'importe où… Paradoxalement, il ne voulait pas bouger d'où il était, il attendait juste que Kurogane sorte de la salle de bain et vienne le rassurer, même si ça lui faisait peur, même si c'était impossible… Même si l'éventuelle réaction du brun le terrifiait.

Et puis, d'un autre côté, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Qu'il le repousse. Il ne voulait pas que Kurogane souffre parce qu'il faisait partie de sa vie. Et, constatant le rejet évident qu'il venait de subir – son cœur se serra douloureusement – Fye se dit que comme ça, au moins, Kurogane ne serait pas en danger. Oui, c'est ça, il avait eu un moment de faiblesse, et maintenant il allait se refermer, et faire à nouveau comme si de rien n'était.

Soudain, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Fye sursauta, puis tourna la tête vers l'embrasure et retint son souffle. Kurogane sortit de la salle de bain, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage, et s'avança lentement vers lui.

- Kurogane, je…

TOC TOC TOC TOC!

De nouveaux coups à la porte venaient d'interrompre le magicien, qui sursauta de nouveau. Kurogane expira lentement, essayant de contenir sa frustration.

- Si c'est encore ce gars d'étage, j'le bute, marmonna-t-il.

Mais les coups continuèrent, pressants, ce qui, de l'avis du ninja, n'augurait rien de bon.

- Monsieur Kurogane, monsieur Fye!

À travers la porte, la voix de Shaolan retentit, criant leurs noms avec une nervosité évidente. Kurogane s'empressa alors d'aller ouvrir. Il découvrit sur le seuil de sa chambre un Shaolan essouflé, et particulièrement anxieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? intervint Fye, en s'approchant à son tour de la porte.

Shaolan les regarda avec gravité.

- C'est la princesse. Elle a disparu.

o0o

**À suivre…**

**(1) ''The look of love'', Diana Krall**

**(2) ''Le géant de papier'', Jean-Jacques Lafon**

**(3) Je vous laisse deviner qui c'est ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rebonjouuur :)! J'espère que vous allez bien! J'ai un peu tardé pour ce chapitre, désolée ^^' j'avais un peu peur de manquer d'inspiration alors je le laissais un peu aux oubliettes… Finalement en lisant une review hier (merci Saanie x)!) ça m'a redonné un peu de courage et je m'y suis mise! Je l'ai fini en une nuit ^^ (je dors le jour et non la nuit xD) alors voilà, avant-dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Sinon bah je vais me reprendre dans le dernier mouaha 8D!**

o0o

Du haut du seizième étage où il se trouvait, Kyle Rondart se resservit un verre de martini et se permit un petit rire satisfait. Il était particulièrement fier de l'idée qu'il avait eue. Bien sûr, l'humiliation de cet après-midi avait été cuisante, mais la prise de leur pièce maîtresse allait bien faire taire le rire de cette bande d'idiots.

Il tourna la tête vers la princesse endormie – chloroformée par ses bons soins – et ligotée sur le divan du petit appartement où il se trouvait. Ça avait été tellement facile, encore plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il avait caché un poignard dans sa manche au cas où le gamin aurait répondu à la porte de la chambre, mais c'est finalement Sakura qui était venue lui ouvrir. Le docteur sourit de plus belle, et ferma les yeux, appréciant l'air de jazz qui sortait du vieux radio du salon.

C'était bien pratique d'avoir des contacts dans quelques mondes, et surtout dans celui-ci, en l'occurrence. Un de ses potes faisant partie d'une organisation plutôt louche avait accepté de lui louer un 4 pièces et demi meublé – pas très chic, certes, mais ça avait peu d'importance - pour une petite somme et quelques objets rares venant d'autres dimensions. Mine de rien, le commerce interdimensionnel, ça rapportait.

- Hmm…

Sakura commençait à remuer et à gémir, elle n'allait sans doute pas tarder à se réveiller, se dit Rondart. Mais aucun danger, sa garde rapprochée n'allait jamais la retrouver ici. Même pas en demandant l'aide de cette foutue Sorcière des Dimensions, parce que le docteur avait eu l'idée ingénieuse d'utiliser un sort de dissimulation. De la vieille magie, mais toujours rudement efficace.

- Shaolan-kun?...

Rondart se tourna vers Sakura, qui était en train de se réveiller. Elle ouvrit de petits yeux endormis qui, l'instant d'après, étaient devenus ronds comme des balles.

- Ah! Qu'est-ce que…

Elle remarqua aussitôt que ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient solidement attachés et, paniquée, elle se mit à crier à l'aide.

- Shaolan-kun! Mokona! À l'aide!

- Oh, tu peux crier autant que tu veux, ces murs sont extrêmement bien insonorisés.

Sakura sursauta, s'interrompit et se tourna vers Kyle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Cet endroit a été conçu à des fins plutôt illicites alors, crois-moi, ils ont pensé à l'isolation des murs.

- RELÂCHEZ-MOI! cria la jeune fille.

Kyle se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Instinctivement, Sakura se recroquevilla un peu sur elle-même.

- Malheureusement, dit le docteur avec un air faussement indécis, je pense que ce ne sera pas possible. Vois-tu, ma petite Sakura, moi, je veux tes plumes. Et tes amis, manifestement, ne veulent pas me les donner. Alors quelle est la façon d'obtenir ce que je veux? Tu le sais, toi? Eh bien, je vais te le dire : je ne leur en laisserai tout simplement pas le choix.

Sakura l'observa avec un air apeuré.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire?

- Oh, mais pas grand-chose de plus qu'au château d'Émeraude… Je vais simplement te garder enfermée ici! répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Écoute, c'est très simple : j'ai laissé un message à tes petits amis disant que s'ils n'allaient pas récupérer tes plumes à travers l'univers pour ensuite me les rapporter, eh bien ils ne reverraient jamais leur petite princesse chérie.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! s'écria Sakura, choquée.

- Oh, c'est vrai? Il fallait me le dire avant que je te kidnappe alors! Hahaha!

Le docteur s'éloigna en riant, tandis que Sakura essayait de se défaire de ses liens. Rondart avait dû faire l'armée pour apprendre à faire de pareils nœuds! Il se saisit de sa coupe de Martini laissée sur la table, en but une gorgée et commenta, pensif :

- Tu vois, moi je trouve que c'est un bon arrangement. Tu as déjà retrouvé assez de plumes pour ne plus avoir l'air comateuse et même pour pouvoir tenir une conversation à peu près intelligente, alors, le reste, c'est somme toute du superflu. Ça ne te tuera pas, quelques plumes en moins. Et à moi, quelques plumes en plus, ça me donnera un pouvoir inimaginable.

Il se tourna vers Sakura.

- Je te garde ici le temps qu'ils ramassent tes plumes, je vais peut-être même consentir à te sortir dehors parfois, et après, hop, tu retrouves ta liberté et moi tes plumes! C'est un bon compromis, ça t'évite même de faire le voyage!

À ces mots, Sakura, qui avait déjà commencé à pleurer, se mit à sangloter de plus belle.

- Mais moi, je… J'aime faire ce voyage… Vivre plein de choses avec eux… Ce sont mes amis… Ramenez-moi vers mes amis! s'écria-t-elle.

- Quel sens de l'humour tu as Sakura, répondit doucement son ravisseur, imperturbable.

o0o

Les compagnons étaient tous redescendus à la chambre de Shaolan. Ce dernier faisait nerveusement les cent pas, les nerfs à vif.

- Comment ai-je pu laisser ça arriver! s'écria-t-il pour la 5e fois, en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Shaolan, tu étais sous la douche. Tu n'as pas à te blâmer, tenta de le réconforter Fye, qui cachait lui-même sa grande inquiétude face à la situation.

- C'est plutôt Boule-de-Neige qu'il faudrait blâmer, commenta Kurogane en jetant un regard à Mokona.

- Mokona n'a rien pu faire! s'écria ce dernier pour se défendre. Mokona écoutait un reportage à la télé, et quelqu'un est venu cogner à la porte, et quand Sakura est allée ouvrir, Mokona a juste vu le méchant docteur lui plaquer un mouchoir sur la bouche! Sakura s'est évanouie, et le méchant docteur a jeté une boule de papier dans la chambre, et le temps que Mokona arrive à la porte, il s'était déjà enfui avec Sakura!

- Le sale lâche, marmonna Kurogane.

Fye l'observa. Ils ne s'étaient plus adressé un seul mot depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de leur chambre. Kurogane lui avait juste jeté un regard étrange, en disant ''on en reparlera plus tard'', puis ils étaient partis vers la chambre de Shaolan. Fye eut un sourire amer. Il n'avait aucune envie d'en ''reparler plus tard''. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre toutes les raisons logiques pour lesquelles ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Mais bon, pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur Sakura.

- Comment va-t-on faire si même Yûko ne la retrouve pas? gémit Mokona, qui avait essayé de contacter la sorcière quelques minutes auparavant.

- Cette ville semble si grande… Elle pourrait être n'importe où, soupira Fye. Il faudrait peut-être songer à lancer un avis de recherche.

- ''Ramenez-moi toutes les plumes et reprenez une chambre au même hôtel lorsque vous les aurez. Ainsi je pourrai vous contacter pour les détails'', récita Shaolan, se rappelant la lettre de Rondart trouvée en boule sur la plancher de sa chambre. Comment pourrait-il savoir que nous serions revenus dans ce monde? Ça n'a pas de sens…

Fye émit alors une hypothèse, hésitant.

- En fait, ça a du sens. Il pourrait passer régulièrement à l'hôtel et demander à la réception si nous sommes là. Ou encore dire aux réceptionnistes ''appelez-moi à ce numéro si ces personnes reviennent dans votre hôtel, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui leur appartient''. Dans tous les cas, c'est bien possible, mais si j'étais à sa place, je me trouverais un endroit près d'ici pour loger. Ce serait plus pratique de venir y jeter un coup d'œil souvent, juste pour être sûr.

Shaolan arrêta de marcher et regarda Fye, son visage s'éclairant peu à peu.

- Oui, vous avez raison, je crois que ça peut avoir du sens…

- En fait, ajouta Kurogane, si l'on suit ce raisonnement, il faut chercher un endroit près d'ici où il y a des appartements. Je doute que Rondart ait acheté une maison ou qu'il ait décidé de vivre deux ans dans une chambre d'hôtel avec une fille kidnappée.

- Vous avez raison! dit Shaolan, l'espoir le regagnant.

Fye avait failli dire ''hyuu, bravo Kuro-pon!'', mais il se ravisa, désirant éviter le plus possible les contacts avec celui-ci. Il sentit cependant le regard du ninja se poser sur lui et, sans se tourner vers lui, il l'entendit lui dire ''c'était bien trouvé, la piste de la proximité'', d'une voix plus chaleureuse qu'à son habitude. Toujours sans le regarder, Fye murmura un petit ''merci'', puis se leva.

- Bon, allons-y! lança-t-il, désirant retrouver Sakura et s'éloigner de Kurogane le plus rapidement possible.

Les quatre compagnons se dépêchèrent de sortir dehors et, arrivés au bord de la rue, Fye déclara :

- Shaolan et Kuro-chan, allez à gauche, Mokona et moi on va aller vers la droite!

- Inutile, dit alors Kurogane. À gauche, c'est de là d'où on vient, et tout ce qu'il y a sur quelques kilomètres ce sont de petits commerces et, après, des maisons de banlieue. Par contre, à droite, on voit déjà plusieurs immeubles tout près. On peut tous aller par là-bas ensemble.

- Oh, tu as raison Kuro-pon, quelle belle observation! commenta Fye avait un grand sourire qui évoquait décidemment tout sauf de la joie.

Kurogane grogna, puis ils partirent tous vers la droite, où se profilait le centre-ville.

o0o

- C'est ennuyeux, il ne me reste plus d'alcool, soupira Rondart. J'irais bien en acheter au dépanneur du coin, mais il y a de fortes chances que ces idiots soient en train de parcourir les rues avoisinantes pour te retrouver. En pure perte, d'ailleurs. Tu veux des croustilles, Sakura?

- Je suis attachée, espèce d'idiot, comment voulez-vous que je mange? répondit Sakura, moins apeurée mais plus colérique que tout à l'heure.

- Tu ouvres la bouche et je te fais manger! Allons, ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est juste en attendant.

- Je ne veux pas que vous m'approchiez.

- Très bien, je ne pourrai jamais te détacher alors. Tu vas mourir de faim comme une pauvre idiote parce que ''je ne peux pas t'approcher''. Tu vois que c'est stupide ce que tu dis! Mais bon, c'est toi la pire.

- Vous êtes un salaud.

- Et toi tu as un langage bien grossier pour une princesse si shôjo!

- Détachez-moi ou vous allez le regretter!

- Si Sakura n'est pas gentille elle n'aura pas de croustilles(1)! \o/

- Mais j'en ai rien à f***** de vos croustilles!

- Bon bon bon, je vais t'ouvrir la télé, tu ne pourras pas dire que je n'ai jamais rien fait pour toi.

Joignant la parole à l'action, Rondart ouvrit la télé qui se trouvait face au divan et mit un canal au hasard.

- Call-TV(2)? Sérieusement? Changez de canal ou remettez-moi ce mouchoir endormeur dans la figure, pitié! gémit Sakura.

Rondart soupira, la princesse n'étant décidemment jamais contente, et mit le canal météo.

- La météo? Et ça va me servir à quoi si je reste enfermée ici hein?

- Ça t'arrive de te la fermer?! s'écria Kyle.

- Oh mais pourquoi? J'ai plein de choses à dire! Votre appartement a une étrange odeur de rhum et de pipi de chat! Votre accoutrement vous fait passer pour un débile qui s'est trompé de siècle! Votre sens de l'humour est franchement dout-hmmpf!

- Elles sont bonnes ces croustilles Sakura? Je savais que tu les aimerais, dit Rondart tout sourire en gavant Sakura de chips barbecue.

o0o

- Mais comment on va faire pour la retrouver? Il y a plein d'immeubles par ici! couina Mokona.

Ils étaient arrivés à une intersection où se trouvaient de nombreux petits commerces. Juste à leur droite il y avait un parc, et à gauche, il y avait quelques buildings tout près, dont un devant faire au moins vingt étages.

- J'ai rarement vu des constructions aussi hautes. Il doit y avoir beaucoup de monde qui vit dans ces tours, dit Kurogane.

Fye eut un léger frisson.

- Je n'aime pas les tours, murmura-t-il.

Encore une fois, il sentit le regard de Kurogane se tourner vers lui et le fixer avec insistance. Malgré lui, il se tourna vers le brun, et croisa ses yeux, qui trahissaient une certaine inquiétude. Fye se perdit dans ces yeux l'espace de quelques secondes, le temps que son cœur rate quelques battements. Le temps qu'il essaie de transmettre à ce regard si soucieux un message disant ''pitié, fais juste oublier ce que je t'ai dit, fais juste oublier que j'existe''. Il détourna alors le regard, et se recentra sur la situation présente.

- Bon, alors il y a ces quelques grands buildings un peu plus loin à gauche mais il y a aussi de plus petits immeubles résidentiels sur la rue suivante, là à droite. Mokona et moi on va prendre à droite, et vous deux, vous…

- C'est moi ou tu ne veux absolument pas rester en ma présence?

Fye se figea. Comment Kurogane pouvait lui dire ça aussi directement? En présence de Shaolan et Mokona, en plus?!

- Haha, ne dis pas n'importe quoi Kuro-chan, tu es grognon mais on finit par s'habituer, répondit Fye avec un petit rire qui fit de nouveau grogner Kurogane.

Ce dernier soupira, puis se résigna.

- Très bien, va avec Mokona à droite, le gamin et moi on ira à gauche, lâcha alors Kurogane.

Fye le regarda, surpris. Kurogane n'avait pas l'air fâché, juste… triste.

- Bon… Si ça va pour tout le monde, on va faire comme ça, dit Shaolan, qui avait observé l'étrange scène sans rien dire. On sonne à tous les immeubles et on demande aux réceptionnistes ou aux occupants s'ils ont vu quelque chose. On se rejoint ici après!

Alors que tout le monde acquiesçait, ils entendirent alors un cri :

- Shaolan-kun!

Le cœur de Shaolan fit un bond alors qu'il se retournait vers la provenance de ce cri. Sur la rue à sa gauche, aussi étonné qu'heureux, il vit Sakura courir vers eux en leur faisant de grands signes de la main.

- Sakura!

Shaolan se précipita vers la princesse, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent l'un devant l'autre, Sakura, oubliant momentanément toute réserve, se jeta dans les bras de Shaolan et le serra très fort.

- Je suis tellement contente… J'avais peur de ne plus vous revoir…

- J'ai eu très peur aussi princesse… dit Shaolan en la serrant contre elle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Sakura se dégagea alors doucement, tandis que Kurogane, Fye et Mokona approchaient d'eux.

- Sakura! On était si inquiets… Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, comment as-tu réussi à t'enfuir? demanda Fye.

- Eh bien, commença la princesse, comment dire ça… J'ai craché une poignée de croustilles dans le visage de Rondart et, profitant de l'effet de surprise, je lui ai donné un coup de pieds entre les jambes. Les deux pieds ensemble, en plus, ça a dû drôlement raisonner, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

S'attendant à tout sauf ça, les trois garçons et Mokona la regardèrent complètement bouches bée.

- Il a hurlé comme une fille et s'est écroulé au sol. Après je me suis dépêché de sautiller jusqu'à la porte avant qu'il se relève, j'ai réussi à ouvrir la poignée avec mes mains attachées derrière le dos, et je suis sortie. J'ai aussitôt croisé une dame dans le couloir, elle s'appelait Karen, elle m'a emmenée dans son appartement et a coupé les cordes qui retenaient mes mains et mes pieds. Ensuite je suis sortie dehors, j'ai essayé de retrouver le chemin de l'hôtel et je vous ai vus! Ah, je suis si contente! répéta-t-elle.

- PAS SI VITE!

Ils se tournèrent tous en même temps vers Kyle Rondart, qui venait d'arriver, visiblement très en colère.

- Sakura, tu es une traîtresse! Je t'ai offert les croustilles de l'amitié, et toi pour me remercier, tu me lattes l'entre-jambes!

- De un, vous me les avez fourrées de force dans la bouche pour que je me taise, et de deux, j'ai failli mourir étouffée!

- Gnagnagna je m'appelle Sakura et je suis jamais contente gnagnagna!

Les compagnons l'observèrent, perplexes, alors qu'il faisait quelques simagrées.

- Il était moins débile dans mon souvenir, commenta Fye. Quand le château lui est tombé dessus à Spirit, il a dû recevoir quelques briques sur la tête.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Rondart, revenant soudainement à son sérieux, vous me rendez Sakura ou bien vous aurez très mal.

Il claqua alors des doigts, et à nouveau, six hommes en noir surgirent à ses côtés, étant cette fois chacun équipés d'une épée à chaque main.

- Shaolan, raccompagnes Sakura et Mokona à l'hôtel. On va s'occuper d'eux, dit alors Fye, sans quitter Rondart des yeux.

- Mais…

- Protège ta princesse, acheva-t-il d'un ton résolu.

Shaolan acquiesça, et encore une fois, Fye vit Kurogane lui jeter un regard du coin de l'œil pendant quelques secondes. Ils virent alors Sakura, Shaolan et Mokona repartir en courant en sens inverse, vers l'hôtel, et se positionnèrent devant Rondart et ses hommes, de manière à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas suivre les gamins.

- Tiens, si ce n'est pas le blondinet de cet après-midi! T'as pas trop mal à ta jolie tête? T'en voulais encore?

À ces mots, Kurogane s'avança dangereusement, sortit son sabre et déclara :

- Cette fois c'est entre toi et moi, connard.

- Haha, je ne crois pas non! répondit Kyle avec un rire moqueur, alors que quatre de ses hommes approchaient de Fye et Kurogane et que les deux autres restaient à ses côtés pour le protéger. À l'attaque!

Aussitôt, deux de ses hommes se ruèrent sur Kurogane, et deux autres sur Fye. Fye esquiva rapidement, et Kurogane bloqua les quatre coups d'épée qui s'abattirent en même temps sur lui. En un instant, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le parc, et ils entendaient des passants crier en arrivant près d'eux. Ils étaient cependant assez retirés et ne risquaient pas de blesser des gens par inadvertance.

Kurogane se battait sans trop de mal contre ces silhouettes, mais ne parvenait pas à leur porter de coup offensif efficace – ils semblaient être devenus plus rapides qu'ils ne l'étaient quelques heures plus tôt, et leurs épées étaient résistantes. Fye, lui, évitait les coups, comme à son habitude, même s'il dût reconnaître que la vitesse de ces choses le surprit.

- Eh oui, ils sont encore plus forts qu'avant. Voyez-vous, leur programme de mémoire analyse tous leurs combats et fait les ajustements nécessaires pour la fois suivante. Occupez-vous d'abord du ninja, c'est le plus dangereux! cria-t-il alors à l'adresse des hommes en noir.

Aussitôt, les deux qui essayaient en vain d'attaquer Fye depuis quelques minutes s'interrompirent, et se précipitèrent aussitôt vers Kurogane.

- Merde!

Se défendre contre huit épées à la fois, c'était un peu moins aisé qu'avec seulement quatre. Kurogane essaya de garder ses deux nouveaux opposants à distance autant qu'il le put. Fye, voyant ce spectacle et ne voulant pas être complètement inutile à la situation, bondit vers Rondart et ses deux gardes du corps, prêt à combattre à mains nues.

- Bonjour, blondinette.

Rondart sortit alors un revolver de ses poches et le pointa sur la tête de Fye.

- Aurevoir, blondinette(3).

Fye eut tout juste le temps de détourner le bras de Rondart, qui tira dans les airs. Encore une fois, on entendit les cris de plusieurs passants paniqués. La seconde que Fye prit pour retrouver ses esprits fut de trop, et les deux gardes du corps du docteur se saisirent de ses bras. Le blond, incapable de se dégager de cette emprise étonnamment puissante, vit avec horreur Rondart sortir un poignard de sa manche.

- Tu vois, ça, c'était le plan B.

Fye vit Kyle prendre son élan pour lui enfoncer le couteau dans la poitrine et, par réflexe, il ferma les yeux.

''Ça me fera moins mal que de ne pas être aimé de toi'', murmura une voix dans sa tête.

La seconde d'après, il entendit un sabre fendre l'air, et un hurlement de douleur. Aussitôt, les deux présences qui le retenaient semblèrent s'évanouir dans l'air. Il ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui se trouvait le docteur Kyle, à genoux, tenant son moignon ensanglanté. Sa main avait été coupée. Kurogane le regardait, ses yeux remplis de rage.

- Tu oses le toucher encore une fois… Une SEULE fois… Et c'est ta tête qui tombe…

Estomaqué, il regarda où étaient Kurogane et ses assaillants quelques instants auparavant. Les hommes avaient tous disparus.

- Ma main! Tu as coupé ma main!

- C'est exact. Tu devrais pouvoir la recoller, t'es un docteur il paraît. Et au pire je m'en fous.

- Bien sûr que je vais pouvoir la recoudre, espèce de taré, je suis un excellent docteur ambidextre! Ça sera pareil comme avant!

- Pourquoi tu chiales alors?

- Mais parce que ça fait mal putain! Tu essaieras, toi, de te couper le bras!

- Alors ça, il me faudrait vraiment une excellente raison pour que je fasse une chose aussi stupide et insensée. Bon, on s'en va.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Kurogane tourna les talons, et Fye, toujours bouche bée, le suivit.

- Tu.. Tu lui as coupé la main! s'exclama Fye, sous le choc.

- Il te menaçait, répondit simplement Kurogane.

- Mais… mais où sont ses sbires, il n'y avait plus personne!

- J'les ai tués d'un coup, et ceux qui te retenaient ont disparu quand le docteur a eu sa ''faiblesse''.

- Mais… Tu les as tués d'un seul coup? Les quatre? Ça faisait huit épées à éviter ça!

- J'aurais fait face à cent épées s'il avait fallu… pour te protéger.

Fye le regarda alors étonné, les joues un peu rouges. Kurogane avait un petit sourire en coin triste.

- J'comprends pas que tu arrives encore à être surpris.

- Surpris de quoi?

- De voir que je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'aider, confessa rapidement Kurogane. T'es sacrément aveugle, en fait.

Les yeux de Fye s'agrandirent. Il ne répondit rien et, alors qu'il marchait à côté de Kurogane pour retourner à l'hôtel, il se fit pensif.

''Tu ferais tout pour m'aider mais tu rejettes mes sentiments(4)? Je crois que j'aurais juste préféré l'indifférence, finalement.'', pensa-t-il amèrement.

- Écoute, à propos de tout à l'heure… commença Kurogane.

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Fye avec un sourire. Je comprends très bien, pas besoin d'en reparler. On fera comme si de rien n'était.

À ces mots, Kurogane eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing au cœur.

- Quoi? Non, tu dois m'écouter…

- Mais non, ne te fatigue pas, Kuro-chan. Je sais que tu es allé dans la salle de bain pour chercher tes mots, parce que sous tes airs bourrus, tu es une personne tellement bien que tu ne veux pas blesser les autres! Ton grand cœur, tu vois, c'est justement ça qui m'a fait flancher! Je sais que tu veux m'expliquer que ce ne sera pas possible, et ça va, il n'y a pas de malaise! Je peux tout à fait comprendre!

Ils s'étaient arrêtés de marcher, et Kurogane l'observait débiter ses salades, avec un sourire si faux que ça lui faisait mal à voir. Il voyait bien qu'intérieurement, Fye souffrait énormément, et il détestait le voir comme ça. Lorsque le blond eut finit sa tirade, le ninja demanda :

- … c'est ce que tu crois?

Et avant même que Fye ne puisse répondre, Kurogane se saisit rapidement de sa main, et entremêla habilement ses doigts dans ceux de son compagnon. Fye, interdit, se laissa faire, et fixa leurs deux mains unies. Il vit et sentit le pouce de Kurogane lui caresser doucement la main, et il sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter au visage.

- Tu veux bien m'écouter, maintenant?

Se sentant incapable de prononcer un mot, Fye hocha simplement la tête, et leva les yeux vers Kurogane. Celui-ci le regardait avec une grande bienveillance, et ses yeux semblaient briller étrangement.

- C'est vrai, ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure?

Semblant oublier de mentir, Fye hocha à nouveau la tête, sans quitter Kurogane des yeux. Il vit alors le brun s'approcher de sa tête et le sentit se pencher vers son oreille.

Fye sursauta lorsque Kurogane lui murmura :

- Toi aussi, tu me plais. Et même beaucoup plus que ça.

Lorsque Kurogane se redressa, le visage de Fye arborait une très belle teinte rouge. Kurogane eut un sourire un peu moqueur, puis il entraîna son ami avec lui vers leur hôtel, pour lui faire comprendre clairement ce que signifiait le ''et bien plus''.

**o0o**

**À suivre…**

**(1) Un dérivé de ''pas de bras, pas de chocolat!'' xD**

**(2) Au Québec, Call-TV est une émission de télé à la légalité douteuse où des gens du public appellent pour répondre à des questions et gagner des prix. L'animatrice parle toute seule pendant 3 heures en attendant des appels et, bien sûr, les réponses sont souvent introuvables ou illogiques.**

**(3) Reprise d'une scène dramatique de Vampire Diaries qui m'avait beaucoup faite rire, Katherine avec son ''bonjour Jon'', *tchak!*, ''aurevoir Jon'' xD (moi aussi j'ai un humour douteux parfois), bref désolée pour cette interruption :P**

**(4) Vous voyez, quand je parle d'aveugle, ben c'est ça que j'veux dire -_ haha**


End file.
